


Who Framed Jaime Lannister?

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Jaime Lannister, a celebrated actor who voices the beloved character Roger Rabbit finds himself accused of murdering Tormund Giantsbane. The only person who can help him is his estranged brother Tyrion; the one who found the evidence of Tormund's affair with the seductive lounge singer Sapphire Starr. AKA Brienne Tarth. AKA Brienne Lannister; Jaime's wife.





	1. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So here is the Who Framed Roger Rabbit AU that no one asked for but I wrote it anyway, mainly because of the mental image of Gwendoline Christie as Jessica Rabbit. I messaged @sassbewitchedmyass about this idea and with her kickass encouragement, I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it.

Tyrion had been surprised when Daenerys Targaryen had contacted him. He had made it clear that despite the lull in people hiring a private detective, he would not work for anyone in show business. Not after Bronn was murdered by someone in the business, someone who had taken every step to hide their tracks and it seemed all of showbiz had helped them to do so. Bronn had been more than a best friend, he had been like a brother to him and things just hadn’t been the same. He barely focused on his work, numbing his pain with wine and scotch, just punching time until the inevitable. Then Daenerys Targaryen, CEO and owner of Three Dragons Studios had contacted him, requesting his services to confirm whether the spouse of one of her best actors was having an affair. Initially he had dismissed her; he was a private detective, not a gossip magazine. Actors having extra-marital affairs was of no concern to him.

“Why would I do that?” Tyrion had asked and Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe because the employee in question is your brother Jaime?” Daenerys challenged, causing Tyrion to almost choke on his drink.

He had not seen or heard from Jaime for years. Tyrion had walked out on his family at the age of eighteen; fed up with the toxic environment, the taunts, insults and belittlement. He had refused to keep in contact with any member of his family; didn’t bother to look up any further developments in their lives. Indeed, the only reason he knew Jaime was in the same city was because of Jaime’s fame. Like Tyrion, Jaime had turned his back on the family, however it seemed that had been the best thing for him. Jaime was a talented actor and with his talent, good looks and charm, he had quickly become the most sought after actor in the business. Surprisingly, it was actually his voice acting which had made him an icon. He voiced the character Roger Rabbit; a carefree cartoon rabbit who constantly got into foolish shenanigans. Jaime had turned the character into one of the most beloved in recent years and definitely the most popular thing to come out of the Three Dragons Studio. Yet that was all he knew about Jaime’s life. He didn’t read any of the interviews Jaime gave or watched any of the movies or TV shows he starred in. He didn’t even know Jaime was married.

“I didn’t know Jaime was married.” Tyrion said and Daenerys gave a wry smile.

“He’s devoted to her and she’s playing him like a fool. Rumour has it, she’s got this thing with Tormund Giantsbane, one of the main players at Jon Snow’s White Wall studios. If that’s true, it explains the mole in our business, feeding Jon Snow all our ideas and secrets.” Daenerys explained. She and Jon Snow were in charge of two of the biggest studios in the business and spies were everywhere between the two companies. It made sense to her that they would get someone both connected to the studios but not employed to source their information.

“So what do you want me to do?” Tyrion asked. “I don’t work showbiz. It’s a nest of vipers.”

“I want you to get proof of this affair. Get that proof, Jaime knows the truth and we can all get back to business.” Daenerys explained. She wasn’t that overly concerned about Jaime’s marriage but he was the most valued actor in her company. If anything happened to him; if he quit or his wife made him leave for White Wall; it would ruin Three Dragons. It would be better for him if he knew the truth of his wife.

“I don’t know who this woman is, how am I meant to find her and prove that she’s having an affair?” Tyrion challenged. “Also, how much are you offering?”

“Thousand, you get five hundred upfront. The rest when the photos are delivered.” Daenerys offered.

“Deal,” Tyrion nodded as Daenerys handed him the money in a bundle of notes. Tyrion took a moment to double check before pocketing the money. “So where do I find her.”

“She sings at Riverrun Club on Sparrow Street. Performs under the name Sapphire Starr. From what I know, she’s performing there tonight. Giantsbane never misses a single performance.” Daenerys explained. “I want the photos as soon as you have them.”

“Deal,” Tyrion repeated as Daenerys left his office. For a moment, he considered the implications of his actions. He hadn’t seen or spoken to his brother in years. Now he was expected to break his brother’s heart by finding evidence of his wife’s infidelity. It was a dirty job but someone had to do it. Besides, it was probably better in the long run for Jaime.

And a thousand dragons was a thousand dragons.

Later that evening, Tyrion found himself inside the tastefully decorated Riverrun club. It was owned by the Tully family and their colours of red and blue were tastefully scattered around. With the name Riverrun, there was a decorative theme to give the illusion of being underwater. However Tyrion doubted it was the décor that attracted so many customers tonight. The majority of the customers were men but there were more than a few women in the club as well; all of them drinking, laughing and enjoying the current performance of a pianist. Tyrion managed to find a table close to where Giantsbane was sat. Tyrion knew him by sight and it wasn’t hard to miss the large red headed man in a vivid blue suit. Tyrion took his seat and within seconds a waitress appeared by his side.

“Tyrion? Is that you?”

Tyrion looked up to see Sansa Stark beside him, an empty tray balanced in her hand. He had helped the Stark family find evidence that the Lannister’s, his own father had been plotting with the Frey’s to destroy the Stark’s family business. He had taken great pleasure in foiling his father’s schemes but he hadn’t seen any of the Starks in a few years.  
“Sansa, I didn’t know you worked here.” Tyrion said as Sansa gave a small smile.

“Uncle Edmure gave me a job, it helps fund living expenses for university. Are you here to see Brienne?” Sansa asked and Tyrion shook his head.

“Who’s Brienne?” Tyrion asked and a flicker of awkwardness crossed Sansa’s face before she smiled. “I’ve heard of Sapphire Starr, I came to see her perform.”

“Oh that is her name, Sapphire Starr is her stage name, Brienne is her real name. We always have the busiest and best nights when she performs. She’ll be on in a minute.” Sansa said, looking to the stage. Tyrion followed her gaze as the pianist finished and the curtains began to draw. She seemed to be correct; as the curtains drew, more of the patrons moved towards the stage, grabbing tables, chairs or even standing; just so they were close enough to the walkway of the stage that seemed to reach all the way to Giantsbane’s table. Whoever this Sapphire was, clearly she was popular and able to lure a crowd. However, Tyrion’s thoughts returned to the job at hand as slow, jazzy music began to play and a sultry voice began to sing.

“You had plenty money, 1922,” As she sang, a long, pale leg emerged from the curtains before they drew back to cheers and a piercingly loud wolf whistle from Giantsbane. Despite the loudness of the cheers, Tyrion could hear her singing. She was like a siren, her voice and looks luring the men towards her; hypnotising them with her voice and appearance.

“You let other women make a fool of you  
Why don’t you do right?  
Like some other man do?”

As she sang, Tyrion was transfixed by her appearance. He could see why so many men and women flocked to the bar and to the stage. She was the tallest woman he had ever seen and the heels she wore maximised her height and made her endless legs seem longer. Her risqué dress was strapless, baring her pale shoulders but held up by her bust; on one side the skirt was cut daringly high, ending just at the top of her thigh, meaning each step she took as she strutted down the stage, showed off more and more of her legs, enticing and alluding to any temptation beyond that point. The dress was a deep shade of dark blue but had enough sequins that glinted off of the stage lights to give the illusion of stars. Tyrion could understand now why she chose the stage name Sapphire Starr; more precious than any jewel, more enchanting than any star. 

Her blonde hair was short and carefully styled and curled so that it fell carefully around her face. Her face was also carefully made up; scarlet lipstick and eyes that gave the impression of heavily lidded bedroom eyes. Although her face wasn’t the most beautiful; it was her confidence, her height and her sensuality, her sexual confidence in herself that seemed to impress the crowd. She had learnt how to accept, embrace and use her sexuality and sex appeal along with her singing talent and it had worked perfectly for her. He had never seen a woman like her. She was like a being from a legend; a warrior goddess or a siren, luring men to their death.

“She’s married to Jaime?” Tyrion whispered to Sansa who watched as Sapphire/Brienne sang towards a young man, who seemed utterly transfixed by her and astounded he had won her attentions for a moment. Even as she pushed him away, the young man stared after her, his hand ghosting over where she had touched him; as though blessed by the Seven themselves.

“Yeah, she’s a lucky woman,” Sansa said wistfully. She dreamed of finding true love like Brienne and Jaime did; of having a man who adored her and was as devoted to her as Jaime was to Brienne. Maybe someday, Sansa thought as she went to collect more drinks orders, leaving Tyrion to watch the show.

Tyrion turned his attention back to Brienne who was now stepping off the stage and onto Giantsbane’s table. He reached out his hand and Brienne took it, stepping off of the table and slipping an arm around his neck, aiming the next words at him seductively as she playfully stroked his beard.

“Get out of here, make me some money too,”

Before Tyrion could get his camera, Brienne had moved away from Giantsbane and seemed to put her focus onto him, singing the next words almost too him as she sat on the far end of the table and leaned across it. She was close enough that if he chose to, he could have looked down her dress, however he was fixated on her eyes. They were sapphire blue too. Brienne took him by the tie and pulled him towards her until they were almost face to face.

“Why don’t you do right?  
Like some other man…”

Tyrion wondered if she had guessed who he was. As if teasing him with that answer, Brienne actually leaned in and teasingly pretended to kiss the edge of his nose before finishing her song.

“Do?”

With that, she let go of his tie, leaving him half standing in a daze as she walked back to the stage and behind the curtain to thunderous applause and cheers from the other patrons in the club. Tyrion felt almost dumbstruck by what he had seen and heard. How could that beautiful, enchanting, bewitching woman be married to his brother? Tyrion shook his head, like a dog trying to shake off water as he noticed Giantsbane getting up from his seat and heading backstage. Tyrion felt for the camera in his pocket before following him.

Jaime. He was doing this for Jamie.


	2. Incriminating

Brienne knew this would happen. She had recognised Tyrion the moment she spotted him on the stage. It looked like Daenerys had surpassed even herself this time. She was so convinced that Brienne was trying to lure Jaime away from Three Dragons or that she would force him to leave by breaking his heart; that she had planted the idea of her and Tormund’s affair. Brienne knew it had been happening; when she visited Jaime at work she could feel the stares and whispers. She had had a lifetime of people staring and whispering about her; it was partly why she created Sapphire. Sapphire was the persona who took those whispers and jibes and rumours and turned them into something she could use and make herself stronger. But this, hiring a detective to find what wasn’t there, was something that she needed to warn Tormund about.

They weren’t having an affair, she adored her husband and Tormund was actually in a committed relationship with Jon Snow. Their frequent meet ups and lucrative shopping trips and meals out were actually covers for Tormund’s plans to propose to Jon. Brienne was the only one he could trust with the secret; Jaime was too much of a gossip and there were too many people in their worlds who would turn any new information about any of them into a way to get more money, fame and power. Tonight he was going to show her the ring he had bought and they were to finalise the plan for his proposal.

Brienne estimated that they would have three minutes from when Tyrion would try to sneak backstage before trying the window. Riverrun had some of the best security and more than once, although she could protect herself, security had been needed to stop a man from sneaking backstage. It was a downside of Sapphire’s seductive personality. Some fancied themselves in love with her and tried to win her heart. Still, no one managed to get past Sandor yet and indeed, as Tormund entered her dressing room, she could hear his gruff voice at the end of the corridor.

Quickly, Brienne put on some music and turned to Tormund, whispering into his ear. “We’re going to be watched, play along.”

Tormund nodded, he has suspected as much when he had spotted the little Lannister detective. He didn’t get why some of these Southeners couldn’t just believe a man and woman could be friends. Besides, she had her lion. He had his wolf. They were both happy with their lot but if they had to play this game to protect Jaime and Jon then they would. “Then sit on my lap, act like I’m Jaime.”

“Only if you act like I’m Jon,” Brienne retorted as she took a seat on his knee and he began to play with her hair. They could hear a small clang of a hand hitting a dustbin lid. Showtime.

Although Tyrion couldn’t hear them through the glass window, he could see everything before him. Tyrion primed his camera and took the first incriminating show. Brienne was sitting on Tormund’s lap, his hand was in her hair until she took his hand and used it to cup her face. The second shot, Tyrion took as Brienne moved as if about to kiss him. Just as he took that photo, Tormund pulled away and seemed to be speaking earnestly to her; now holding her hands and resting them over his heart. That was the third shot, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes as their hands rested on his heart. Before he could take another picture, Tyrion was distracted by a sound at the end of the alleyway. Tyrion looked away from the window to see two drunks getting into an argument and by the time he looked back, he froze, stunned at what he had seen.

Even if all the other shots could be dismissed as two close friends in a conversation; this image couldn’t. Despite everything, his heart broke for Jaime as he prepped his camera and took the shot.

“He’s still there,” Brienne mouthed after a sneaked glance at the window, spotting Tyrion’s turned away head. Tormund thought for a second before he gestured for Brienne to stand.

“There’s one more thing we can do, remember how we did stage kisses as kids?” Tormund asked and Brienne nodded. It was a trick they learnt when they had been at school together, two outcasts within the drama club. The trick was to cross their left hands at the wrist, holding them close to the chin. They would suck their own thumb and wrap their free arm around the other, hiding the hands and their close faces gave the illusion for kissing. As they got into position, Tormund glanced at the window and saw Tyrion’s head turning.

“He’s looking,” Tormund whispered as he lowered his head. To anyone looking, they looked like two passionate lovers entwined together, which was unfortunately what they were aiming for. They held that position until they heard Sandor’s voice, calling from outside now, clearly yelling at Tyrion. As they stepped back, Brienne buried her face in her hands; even though she knew it wasn’t real, that she and Tormund hadn’t done anything wrong, that it was a set up; she still felt like she had betrayed Jaime.

And that was enough to break her heart.

“We’ll have to be honest with them. Tell them before someone else does.” Tormund said and Brienne nodded. Jaime had been due to work late tonight; rehearsals for the newest Roger Rabbit cartoons. She just hoped that she could speak to him before Tyrion or Daenerys did.

Jaime Lannister wasn’t impressed. The rehearsals were due to have finished over an hour ago but it seemed like nothing they did was making Daenerys happy this evening. No matter how many takes they did, no matter how many tones and pitches and re-recordings they did, she wasn’t satisfied in the slightest. And he wasn’t the only one impressed. Even Missandei, Daenerys’ closest friend and his co-star was beginning to get annoyed with the constant cuts and re-dos. Add to it, he had planned on surprising Brienne at Riverrun tonight. He hadn’t seen her perform as Sapphire in what felt like forever. Now it was too late as her performance time was over an hour ago.

Jaime was broken from his train of thought as Jorah, Daenerys’ head of security walked in and whispered something in her ear. Immediately, Jaime noticed a shift in her demeanour and she turned to them. “We’ll leave it there for this evening. Go home. Rest and perform better tomorrow.”

None of them were foolish enough to grumble in her presence but Jaime wondered if his expression spoke for him as Daenerys turned her focus onto him and him alone. “Jaime, I need to speak with you in my office.”

“What for?” Jaime asked. He knew he was damn good at his job and he put his heart and soul into playing Roger Rabbit. Despite the serious, action-based, romantic hero characters he had played; there was something special about being Roger Rabbit; being a character who brought joy and laughter to kids across Westeros. Whatever bone Daenerys had to pick with him, he knew it would do nothing but worsen his already dire mood.

“You’ll see,” Daenerys replied as she led him towards her office. As they walked in, Jaime was stunned by the sight of his younger brother standing in front of Daenerys’s desk. The years hadn’t been kind to Tyrion; there were deep lines around his eyes and his beard was unkempt; the loss of his friend had clearly hit him hard, but it didn’t explain why he was looking at Jaime with something akin to pity in his eyes as he handed some pages to Daenerys who leaved through them, shaking her head.

“What’s going on?” Jaime asked. Something was wrong; his estranged detective brother and now his tough-as-nails boss were both looking at him with pity.

“You need to see these,” Tyrion said as Daenerys handed the sheets to Jaime. Only they weren’t sheets of paper, they were photographs.

“What is this?” Jaime asked sharply as he glanced at the photographs. Then he looked again more intently and he shook his head in disbelief. “No! No! No! No! No! These aren’t real! Brienne… My Brienne would never… I don’t believe it!”

“Believe it Jaime, I saw it with my own eyes. She was flirting with him in Riverrun, even tried it with me before he went backstage with her. They were all over each other.” Tyrion explained as Jaime flicked through the photos over and over again, willing them to change. But they didn’t.

Brienne on Tormund’s lap.

Tormund cupping her face.

Brienne and Tormund speaking intently to one another.

Brienne and Tormund kissing each other passionately like the world was ending…

Like… Like…

Like how she kissed Jaime.

“No! These aren’t real! You don’t know her Tyrion! You have no right to come storming back into my life and accusing the woman I live, my wife, of this! If you knew her, you would know she would never do this to me. Especially not with Giantsbane! It’s a set up, a ruse! She wouldn’t! She never! She’s innocent!” Jaime yelled as Tyrion took the photos from his hands and slammed the one of the kiss onto the table.

“She’s not Jaime! She’s been playing you for a fool and you are a fool if you believe her!” Tyrion argued but Jaime let his anger take over. He tried to remember the simple fact that Tormund was with Jon Snow. But Tormund had always been open about his bisexuality and he would flirt with Brienne all the time. He said it was a joke but even if he acted on those feelings; Brienne was the most loving, loyal, kind hearted woman in the world. She would have never done this.

“No! She wouldn’t do this. We’re in love. We’re married. We, we want to have children! She would never do this to me.” Jaime denied furiously, tears in his eyes as he looked at the photos and his heart shattered into pieces. “Whatever this is, I’ll find out the truth for myself but my wife is innocent and if you dare imply that she is anything but honourable and true, then I don’t care that you’re my brother, I’ll kill you myself.”

With that, Jaime snatched up the photos and stormed out of the room. Tyrion watched him go and turned to Daenerys, handing back the money she gave him. “Keep it. Hope it was worth it.”

Jaime sat in the alleyway behind the studio, slumped on the ground with his head buried in his hand, his body racked with sobs as he wept bitterly. Jaime looked through the photos and crumpled them up, throwing them far down the alley as he wiped his face and stood up. He was going to find Giantsbane and get the truth from him. Either he and Brienne were pretending or he forced her into that situation for those photos to be taken. Regardless, Jaime was getting the truth from him, one way or the other.

As Jaime stormed off, he didn’t notice the figure clad in black who had been watching him from the other end of the alley. He didn’t see the figure walk forward and pick up the crumpled photos with a gloved black hand. He didn’t see the smirk that played on her lips as she followed him; finding the perfect catalyst for her plan. She would destroy Jaime’s life. Like he destroyed hers.

The next morning, Tyrion woke up to a dry mouth, a splitting headache and vague flashes of Brienne singing, Jamie yelling and at least a bottle and a half of scotch on an empty stomach. As Tyrion went to splash water on his face; he turned on the radio and froze at the sound of the headline.

“Breaking News: Tormund Giantsbane, Deputy CEO at White Wall Studios was murdered late last night. His body was found in his office and both witnesses and security report that beloved actor Jaime Lannister, famous for voicing the character Roger Rabbit, was seen fleeing the scene, moments after gunshots were fired. Lannister is now on the run and police are advising witnesses to come forward. Lannister is believed to be armed and dangerous and any sightings should be reported to police. Again, our breaking news headline is the murder of Tormund Giantsbane. Prime suspect Jaime Lannister is on the run, armed and extremely dangerous.”

“Shit.” Tyrion whispered to himself. This just got a whole lot worse.


End file.
